


[83line/澈特] 以后也请一直跟我走下去吧

by Heeteukxx83xx710701



Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeteukxx83xx710701/pseuds/Heeteukxx83xx710701
Summary: 随性写的, 本来想写几句, 写着写着就成一篇了哈哈mv预告的联想最近真的太幸福了, 希望以后还能有更多83的画面~~~
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 7





	[83line/澈特] 以后也请一直跟我走下去吧

「cut!先休息一下, 我们换个场景...」新歌mv的导演说完就带着工作人员退场了.

「啊啊啊!尴尬人设啊!怎么又忘了?还好我缩得快, 今晚你给我去睡沙发好好反省一下!」朴正洙轻轻打了金希澈的手一下.

「什么?!明明是特儿你先摸我的!我不服!」金希澈下意识的出口反驳, 在收到朴正洙的一记眼刀后声音愈来愈小.

「你再说一遍?」朴正洙微笑着看向金希澈, 坐在二人附近的成员们全都抿着嘴在看二位大哥打情骂悄, 其中以坐得最近的李东海和他的海唯小粉丝曹圭贤看得最开心.

「我说特儿说的太对了!老婆永远是对的!」环视了一圈在看好戏的成员们, 金希澈最终还是败给了满满的求生欲.

「那还差不多...」朴正洙的嘴角止不住的上扬.

「可是特儿啊...澈儿都知道错了, 睡沙发的事能不能再商量商量?澈儿真的真的很想很想很想要抱着特儿睡觉....不抱睡不着的那一种!」金希澈拉着朴正洙的手, 看向朴正洙眨着大眼睛可怜极了, 朴正洙觉得自己有点心空, 虽然这双眼睛已经用这样的眼神看了自己快二十年了.

「就你嘴最甜...好吧我考虑看看, 看你今天的表现囉!」朴正洙的耳朵微微的红了起来.

晚上....

吃完晚饭后, 朴正洙洗完澡就在书房里忙着一些工作上的事情, 金希澈乖巧地把碗洗好又洗好了澡后就安静的窝在沙发上边打游戏边等待朴正洙来叫他进房.

可是等了又等, 东方不败玩了, 吃鸡也都输了好几盘了, 还是等不到朴正洙出来说让他进去房间, 金希澈转了一圈大眼睛, 双手捂住左腿就大声叫了起来.

「啊!正洙啊!我的脚好像有点痛!」听到金希澈的呼叫声, 虽然也猜到大概又是那人装可怜的技俩, 可是朴正洙还是第一时间合上了计算机就跑出了客厅.

「又疼了吗?要不要给你拿药包敷一下?」朴正洙跪在地上紧张地左右查看着, 金希澈心疼地把人拉了起来, 朴正洙坐在了金希澈的身边.

「疼...要特儿呼呼才能好....要是能抱着特儿睡觉就更好了!」金希澈把头埋在朴正洙的颈窝里, 毛茸茸的头发痒得朴正洙忍不住的笑了笑.

「你啊!每次都这一招...我怎么每次都上当啊?你就是吃定我舍不得!就算明知道你在假装, 我还是舍不得不管你...」朴正洙扭头轻轻地咬住了金希澈的下巴.

「特儿不是也一样吗?特儿难道不是吃定了我不管怎么撒赖, 到最后也一定会坚持要抱着特儿睡觉, 才说要罚我睡沙发的吗?」金希澈凑前了一点轻轻咬上了朴正洙的下唇, 朴正洙对于金希澈看破自己的心思一点都不意外, 他从来都知道, 他没有什么能瞒得过金希澈的.

朴正洙微微一笑, 倾前了身子贴上了金希澈的唇, 金希澈搂上了朴正洙的腰加深了吻, 二人吻了许久, 久到朴正洙都快要喘不过气来了.

「进去吧!我困了...」一吻结束后, 朴正洙把脸埋在金希澈的肩上, 睡意使他的声音变得闷闷的, 金希澈点点头在人的头顶上又印上了一吻后才牵着人躺到了床上.

「希澈啊...」房间里面漆黑一片, 金希澈从后紧紧的抱住了他, 朴正洙看着窗户上隐约映照出来的影子有些感慨.

「怎么啦?」金希澈的声音依然明亮, 似乎还没有睡意.

「没想到, 一眨眼, 我们super junior就要15周年了...不知道还能不能有下一个15年呢?希澈啊....谢谢你成为super junior...谢谢你一直都在我身边...从今以后, 请你也一直和我走下去吧!」朴正洙的声音有些颤抖, 眼睛蒙上了一层水雾, 金希澈翻身撑在朴正洙的上方, 欺身吻上了朴正洙的眼睛.

「正洙啊...15周年不是我们的终点, super junior的路还有很长, 我们的也是...谢谢你成为了super junior的队长..谢谢你爱上了当年那么难以相处的我...以后, 我会和你一起, 带着弟弟们继续走向国际...」金希澈坚定的语气让朴正洙的心也跟着自信了起来, 带着嘴角的梨窝用力的点了点头.

金希澈再次把朴正洙拥入怀中, 金希澈平稳的心跳声没多久就把朴正洙送进了梦乡, 没多久金希澈也跟着入睡了, 月光柔和地洒在二人的身上, 愿往后的日子, 他们都能平淡又幸福地生活下去...

END


End file.
